I'll teach you
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: Ashley meets spencer at a roller rink and wants to teach her a few things. Femslash. Dont like, Dont read.


**I'll teach you**

**The blonde headed was having a hard time trying to skate. A friend of hers had drugged her to the roller rink, and left her on her own. **

"**stupid idiot, dragging me here," the blonde muttered as she supported her self on the wall with her hand while skating slowly. She watched as the others around her zoomed by on roller blades, while she wore the four big wheeled skates that looked ugly. She envied everyone there, they were a lot more skilled then she was, she wanted to be fast and in with the crowd, but she was on the side, trying hard not to get in the way or smashed into. Just as she was about to skate out of the rink, her friend linked arms with her, pulling her back and skating again. **

"**You having fun?" she asked, a well known dumb smile on her face. The blonde headed just glared at her.**

"**No, I can't skate and you know that," she snapped. Her friend let go of her arm, causing her to lose her balance. **

"**Well sorry for trying to do something nice for my friend," she said then skated off, not even bothering to help up the blonde. **

"**Dumb ass bitch," the blonde cursed as she struggled to stand, feeling a warm hand wrap around her elbow. She looked at her helper, only to be breath taken. She stared in the eyes of a gorgeous, brown eyed and haired teen. **

"**You okay?" she asked, her voice sounding extraordinary yet soft. The blonde headed swallowed back a lump then nodded. **

"**You took a nasty fall, be careful next time," the brown headed said with a stunning smile that left the blonde header's heart racing. The brown headed let her go the skated on, looking graceful and unique as she did so. It took the blonde headed a while to finally get out of the rink and sitting down. She placed her head in her hands, trying to figure out how she was going to get home, since it looked like her so-called-friend wasn't going to be taking her home.**

"**What's wrong?" a sweet voice asked. The blonde headed looked up to see the brown headed from before. **

"**Uh…n-nothing," she said. **

"**Can I sit?" she asked, holding a cup of soda. The blonde scooted over, giving room for the other girl.**

"**So, you can't skate but you put yourself in danger just to try," she said, taking a drink of her soda.**

"**I didn't want to be here in the first place," the blonde said, looking at her ugly skates.**

"**Then why you here?" the brown headed asked, glancing at the girl next to her. **

"**My stupid friend forced me to come, after I told her a thousand times that I couldn't skate," she said, still looking at her skates. Brown headed stared at her for a bit then placed her cup on the table and stood up. **

"**Well, lets go…..uh, I never did get your name," she said. The blonde headed looked at her, an eye brow cocked.**

"**Spencer, Spencer Carlin,' she said. The brown headed grinned, holding her hand out for spencer to grab it and shake. **

"**Ashley Davis," she said, her smile still on her mouth. Spencer couldn't help but grin, as her heart felt like jumping out of her chest. After awhile of them holding each others hand, which to both girls their touch were soft and electrifying, Ashley pulled spencer from where she was sitting.**

"**Lets go skate," she said and went to skate off but spencer still had a hold of her hand causing her to stop. She looked back at the girl with a confused look.**

"**I can't skate, remember," spencer said, her gaze on the floor. Ashley grinned, leaning in to bring her lips to Spencer's ear and whispered,**

"**I'll teach you," spencer felt her stomach flip as Ashley pulled away only to skate off, pulling spencer with her.**

**They were now both slow skating, spencer falling every time Ashley would push her into skating on her own. Sometimes, while spencer help onto Ashley and she would fall, she'd bring Ashley down with her. They would laugh it off and get backup to keep going. **

"**Okay, its official, you fucking suck at skating," Ashley said as she sat down to remove her roller blades. Spencer sat on the ground to take hers off, a smile on her lips.**

"**Thanks, I'm really happy to hear that from you," she said and took off the hideous skates, relieved to have them off. **

"**Hey, I was just stating the fact," Ashley said as she stood up and walked over to get her shoes. Spencer looked over at her, her heart not stopping. Ashley looked over at her while waiting for her shoes and flashed her a sweet smile then left spencer blushing. After Ashley broke the stare, spencer got up and handed her skates to the worker. **

"**So, you hungry?" spencer looked next to her to see Ashley leaning against the carpet covered counter. **

"**Actually I am," spencer told her.**

"**Well, its my treat, what ever you want," Ashley said, linking their arms together, tugging them outside, into the dark cold night. **

**---------**

**After finish eating, Ashley took spencer to a cliff that hung over the city.**

"**Its gorgeous," spencer gushed as she sat on the hood of Ashley's car. **

"**It is, and peaceful, I come here when I need a place to think," she said, leaning against the hood, arms crossed. Spencer watched her with interest and for some reason she wanted to kiss her. **

"**So tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" Ashley asked. **

"**No," spencer answered, wanting so bad to kiss her. Ashley sighed, a smile on her mouth, and hopped on the hood next to spencer only to lay back and look up at the stars. Spencer looked back at her, earning a smile then laid back next to Ashley. The stars looked just as stunning as the lights to the city down below. **

"**Do you have one?" spencer finally asked. Ashley shook her head no, a smile still on her mouth. They laid there in silent, listening to the sounds from the city. Ashley turned after awhile and cuddled into spencer's side. Spencer felt her heart stop, her stomach drop and her face flush. **

"**Have you ever kissed anyone?" Ashley asked in her ear softly. Spencer swallowed hard only to shake her head slowly. Ashley moved her arm over to wrap around spencer's waist, bringing her closer so her lips could touch spencer's ear. **

"**Do you know how to kiss?" she asked softly, again spencer shook her head. Ashley's smile grew as she let her lips rest against spencer's ear.**

"**I'll teach you," she whispered then moved to where she straddled spencer's waist only to lean forward slowly and capturing her lips to kiss softly. Spencer didn't believe what was happening but she kissed back anyways. At first it was slow till Ashley was getting turned on and wanted more. The kiss grew from slow and soft to hungry and fast. Spencer's hands made their way to grip Ashley's ass and squeeze, causing a moan to leave the other teen's throat. Ashley pulled from the kiss and moved her lips down to spencer's neck only to lick from her collar bone and up softly yet slowly. Spencer let a light moan leave her lips as she gripped Ashley's ass tighter. Ashley began to thrust her sex against spencer's as she grazed her teeth up spencer's neck only to come down and bite. Spencer was already in pure ecstasy, so as she felt Ashley bite and suck on her neck, her hold on Ashley's ass grew.**

**--------**

**Spencer laid in Ashley's arms, against her damp body as they regain their breathing.**

"**So, did you learn anything?" Ashley asked with a smirk.**

"**You're a damn good kisser, and I might end up with a hicky tomorrow," spencer grinned and Ashley squeezed her only to kiss her head.**

"**Will you date me Spencer Carlin?" Ashley asked. Spencer grinned, kissed her collar bone then reached up to kiss her roughly. **

"**I can teach you how to date if you want me too," Ashley joked. Spencer stared at her then shook her head in disagreement, with a smile, only to rest her head back on her collar bone.**

"**That won't be necessary Ashley, cause as long as you're my girlfriend I won't need any more teaching," spencer said then fell silent as sleep consumed her.**

**FIN!!!**


End file.
